


Surprise?

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Embarassment, F/M, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: It’s Reader’s birthday! There’s some miscommunication on exactly what the surprise is supposed to be.





	Surprise?

“I’ll be back in a few hours,” Rob said quickly as he headed for the door. “I might have left you a little something for your birthday in the bedroom too.”

He gave you a sly look as you moved in to kiss him.

“Oh really?” You asked, smirking at him.

“Yeah, it’s for later. I promise you, you’re going to have an amazing birthday. I might have a few surprises up my sleeve.”

“You definitely know how to treat a lady,” you laughed. He gave you one more kiss before he headed out the door.

You wandered to the bedroom when he was gone, curious as to what he might have left for you. On the bed, you found a box wrapped in festive birthday paper with ribbons and bows. You sat down and started to unwrap it. When you finally opened the box, you peeked in an giggled to yourself.

“Yeah, sure,” you said out loud to yourself as you held up the very revealing piece of lingerie that resided within the box. “This is totally a gift for me.”

You rolled your eyes with a laugh, knowing damn well that this was a gift for himself. Still, you knew he had more planned for you.

* * *

A few hours later, you had decided that since Rob had given you a birthday gift mainly for himself, you could surprise him when he got home. You knew that in the end, this could be a gift for both of you.

You slipped on the lingerie and situated yourself seductively on the couch. Based on his last text to you, he was on his way home and was looking forward to some sort of surprise. The way he had hinted at the possibility of something exciting when he got home, you assumed he meant that you should be prepared.

It wasn’t long until you heard his key turn in the lock. Your heart raced from the excitement of knowing what he was about to do to you. This would be the best birthday ever.

Just as you were in the position that you wanted and you had on your very best ‘fuck-me-now’ smile, the door swung open.

Your smile fell rather quickly and you gasped. Rob certainly wasn’t alone, and you watched in horror as he, Rich, Kim, Briana, and Osric walked through the door. You knew there were more people behind them, but you didn’t wait around to find out who they were. You scrambled to cover yourself, even though there was nothing within arms reach to do so. So, in one last moment of desperation, you jumped over the back of the couch to hide.

“Uh, surprise?” You heard Rich say, obviously confused by the entire thing. “I didn’t realize it was this kind of party.”

“What are you doing here?!” You shouted from behind the couch.

“I told you there was going to be a surprise when I got home,” Rob explained as he quickly made his way to you. He crouched down beside you and took off his jacket to drape across your shoulders.

“I thought the surprise was the lingerie!” You shouted, humiliated now.

“Well, I mean, yeah. But that was for later. I told you that.”

“Oh my god, they all just saw me practically naked.” Your voice was now a whisper as the shock from the embarrassment began to rise.

“If it makes you feel any better, you look really hot.” You heard Briana’s voice trying to comfort you.

“The surprise was inviting our friends over for a birthday party,” Rob added. “The gift was for tonight.”

“You could have warned me,” you mumbled.

“Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise.”

“I should go change.”

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea,” he said with a soft smile. “By the way, that looks really amazing on you.”

You smiled at him, face still hot from the humiliation of all your friends seeing you like that.

“Will everyone turn around so I can move to the bedroom to change?” You addressed your friends. You peeked over the back of the couch to make sure they had done just that. Thankfully, their backs were to you and you made a quick exit.

“Uh, happy birthday baby,” Rob called after you as you headed for the room.

“I think it’s safe to say that this was a surprise party for everyone involved,” Rich announced with a laugh.


End file.
